1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saliva control devices for use in keeping the oral cavity free of saliva so as to facilitate procedures performed by a dental practitioner or oral surgeon.
2. The Relevant Technology
When performing various procedures within the oral cavity, it is often desirable or necessary for the dental practitioner to slow or at least divert the flow of saliva produced by the salivary glands. There are four principle salivary glands within the oral cavity. The two parotid salivary glands are located inside the mouth and near each ear. There are also two sublingual salivary glands located near the base of the tongue. The vast majority of saliva produced enters a patient's mouth through these principle salivary glands. A minor amount also enters through the mucosals. Several devices and techniques have been employed in order to prevent the saliva from interfering with the dental practitioner's work inside the oral cavity.
Rolls of cotton have been used in an attempt to prevent saliva produced by the principle salivary glands from interfering with the work of a dental practitioner within the oral cavity. The cotton roll is placed below the salivary gland. As saliva is produced, it drains downward, and is absorbed by the cotton. One disadvantage of using cotton rolls is that they are rather large and restrict the ability of the dental practitioner to work within the oral cavity because they take up so much space. In addition, they quickly saturate, necessitating removal and replacement of the cotton during the procedure. It is often difficult to maintain the cotton roll in the position placed. Finally, cotton rolls can be uncomfortable for the patient.
Rubber dams have also been used for isolating an area of the mouth from saliva. Rubber dams are difficult to use as they must be assembled, which can take a significant amount of time. In addition, when using a rubber dam, the patient cannot completely close his or her mouth. This makes it difficult for the dental practitioner to check the patient's occlusion, and is generally uncomfortable for the patient.
Dental suction tubes have also been used to remove excess saliva produced by the salivary glands. Generally, the suction tube is inserted periodically to remove excess saliva as it pools in the patient's mouth. This either requires an assistant to periodically insert the suction tube, or it requires interrupting the dental practitioner's work.
Finally, systemic medications (e.g., scapolquinine and atropine) have been used to control the production of saliva. While useful in arresting saliva production, side effects include disorientation, amnesia, and lingering dry mouth.
FIG. 1 illustrates a saliva collection device 10, also called a “Lashley cup,” which is used to continuously collect saliva produced by the parotid salivary glands. Lashley cups have not been used to isolate a person's mouth from saliva during dental procedures, perhaps because they require two different vacuum tubes to feed into the patients during use, thereby causing obstruction and discomfort.
In view of the forgoing, it would be an improvement in the art to provide devices for isolating a person's mouth from unwanted saliva produced by the salivary glands while avoiding the discomfort and intrusiveness of conventional devices and methods.